Excepciones
by Higushi
Summary: Capitulo único. Alianna detesta el voleibol, hasta que un balón se estrella en su cabeza por tener la visión más hermosa de todas: El cuerpo sin camisa de Alexy.


**Corazón de Melón pertenece a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov. Yo soy dueña de la trama.**

**¡Disfruten! Los reviews con dirección los responderé con gusto.**

**Excepciones**

Si le preguntaran a los amigos de Alianna Wenster que es lo más destacado de ella, dirían con seguridad que son los deportes. Desde antes de aprender siquiera a caminar, ya andaba con una pelota en mano, lanzando y golpeando todo lo que tuviera enfrente. Y eso, es también el mayor orgullo de la joven. Especialmente si se trataba de fútbol: representaba tal fortaleza humana en la portería, que era un verdadero milagro que alguien lograra hacer un gol.

Pero también, estaba la otra cara de la moneda, aquella excepción que odiaba mostrar por simple orgullo: jamás se le ha dado bien el voleibol. No entiende porqué: en el fútbol, es capaz de atrapar una pelota que va a 60 kilómetros por hora, pero en voleibol sus brazos no parecen responder cuando quiere redirigir el balón hacia la otra cancha, lanzando hacia cualquier lado… menos donde debe.

—¡Va!

El blanco balón de voleibol fue expulsado gracias a la privilegiada mano de Liz Morí, la rubia cuyo termino "la fuerza es proporcional al tamaño" definitivamente no se aplicaba. Alianna al menos agradece tenerla de su lado del equipo, pero jamás lo dirá en voz alta porque no puede soportar admitir que alguien es buena en deportes también. Delilah Albarn, la chica que Alianna recuerda es la capitán del equipo, recibió el balón del lado contrario de la cancha, acomodándolo con habilidad a una morena que recuerda haber visto en el equipo de lucha; Kim, cree que se llama, quien justamente lanzó un certero golpe en dirección a Alianna.

—¡Eh! —grito Alianna, usando sus manos para tratar de levantar el balón, provocando que este se desviara inútilmente y se perdiera el punto de su equipo.

Fuera de la cancha, su mejor amiga, se carcajea alegremente al verla. Y por eso detesta a las chicas del club de voleibol, porque ellas pueden hacer lo que ella no. Especialmente en ese momento, que fue arrastrada a un partido amistoso de voleibol conformado por dos improvisados equipos entre algunas chicas de diversos equipos deportivos y demás alumnado, todo porque no pudo negarse a una invitación a jugar pese a saber cómo seria su desempeño.

—¡Falta! —renegó Alianna, amenazando al equipo contrario con su dedo. Sabe perfectamente que no hay nada que objetar, pero al menos diciéndolo se siente un poco mejor. Nota entonces que su amiga se ríe más fuerte, y no puede evitar amenazarla con su puño—. ¡Cállate, Miaka… ya quisiera verte a ti intentando jugar!

Alianna suelta un sonoro bufido de molestia. Estaba furiosa y se sentía tan humillada que ni siquiera notó la llegada de los chicos que habían estado jugando voleibol en la cancha de a lado, y que recen había acabado el partido amistoso.

—¡Va! —grita esta vez una chica del equipo contrario, iniciando el nuevo punto.

La pelota voló de nuevo por la cancha, siendo esta vez otra chica a la que no conocía la que respondió, y alguien más quien la bloqueó, ocasionando que Liz se arrojara al suelo y salvara el punto justo cuando el balón estaba por tocar el suelo, pasándoselo a una amiga suya del club de natación que apenas y recordaba que se llamaba Anik Baker, que lo arrojo hacia el lado contrario... iniciando una nueva lucha entre ellos por ver quién ganaba y que la verdad, a Alianna le dejo de importar.

Entonces, ella desvió su mirada hacia Miaka y lo que observó le dejo sin aire. La pelirroja acababa de lanzar una botella de agua encima a Alexy mientras le aplaudía que hubiera ganado su equipo el partido de voleibol masculino pese a que él no era deportista. Alianna recordaba de Alexy porque Miaka se lo había presentado hace apenas unos días, de quien se había hecho amiga inseparable junto a otro grupo más de chicos de un grado superior.

Alianna no había reparado mucho en Alexy, más que en el hecho que había encontrado muy atractivo su rostro de finas facciones y su sonrisa gentil y alegre, pero lo que tenia justo enfrente no era para nada el concepto que tenia de él: debido al agua chorreando por el cuerpo de Alexy, él se estaba quitando la camisa, mostrando el pecho firme y sin un rastro de vello, los brazos ligeramente fibrosos y la piel nívea perlada en agua y sudor. Estaba usando las toallas para limpiarse mientras se quejaba por la jugarreta, y sus brazos flexionándose ocasionaba que los músculos se tensaran y marcaran en una clara invitación a saltar encima de su cuerpo.

—¡Alianna, pégale!

Fue lo que escuchó de parte de Liz justo cuando el balón se estrelló en su cabeza con fuerza, tumbándola de lleno en el pasto boca abajo y dejándola ahí unos segundos para que se diera cuenta de que era lo que había sucedido exactamente. Todos se acercaron hacia ella, algo asustados al ver que no se levantaba o mínimo golpeaba al causante del golpe.

—Alianna, ¿estás bien? —llamó Delilah, tocándole el hombro con delicadeza.

La chica abrió los ojos y se volteó. Lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Alexy tan cerca… y notó que en medio del arrebato por ver que le sucedía él había olvidado colocarse la camisa, lo cual implicaba que sus indecentes pensamientos maquinaran la idea de que no falta mucho esfuerzo para llegar hacia él.

—¡Si serán abusivos! —se quejó, levantándose de un salto ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos—. Esto ya me aburrió, iré a dormir un rato —dijo de manera atropellada mientras se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano—. ¡Nos vemos después!

Estaba segura que no podría ver a Alexy de la misma manera a partir de ahora.

-.-.-.-

—¿Estás segura que el golpe no te afectó?—le comentó Liz al siguiente día, cuando ambas se encontraron por casualidad en el pasillo principal del instituto, justo al iniciar el descanso de clases.

Alianna asintió con vehemencia, procurando no re memorizar la causa de su distracción al momento de ser agredida. No pensaba contar a nadie lo que había pasado.

—¡Por favor! No hay deporte alguno que sea capaz de lesionarme —animó, riendo de manera alegre.

Liz se rió con complicidad y enarcó la ceja.

— Tal vez no el deporte, pero si quedarse viendo a un chico ¿Eh? —opinó la rubia, riendo al notar el sonrojo de las mejillas de Alianna—. ¡Que ternura! ...¿Sabes? Podríamos organizar una salida.

Alianna desvió la vista. No era muy conocida de Liz pero sabia que Alexy, sus hermanos y Miaka si se reunían con la rubia y los demás de manera asidua.

—¡Pero sólo porque me interesa hacer nuevos amigos!

Liz asintió sin borrar su sonrisa de victoria. En ese momento, Alianna recordó que la rubia también era la excepción a su regla de odiar a las chicas del equipo de voleibol.


End file.
